


perfect victory.

by redvox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP War, Gen, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, based off the revolution stream, it is mostly wilbur and philza, mentions of others but only in conversation, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, spoilers for the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvox/pseuds/redvox
Summary: "wilbur," a voice he cannot place calls to him, "please."wilbur turns his head, eyes half-lidded and full of anger. and they open and fill with joy, with adrenaline, and he tosses the lighter into his pocket. "you're here! what a surprise."--big spoiler for the dreamsmp war. intentional lowercase, and there may be some mistakes as i didn't proofread. i couldn't get this out of my head./roleplay DSMP
Kudos: 43





	perfect victory.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during my trigonometry course, but i couldn't get over it. i obviously added my own dialogue, but it follows the events of wilbur's POV to a T.  
> enjoy. there's very weak mentions of blood, and the ending is implied.

the firework strikes the ground before toby, and that's when the peace is over.

wilbur hears the demolition of the city outside of his bunker. he's comforted by the cold stone walls, the dampness of the atmosphere, the way he can hear the yelling of techno and tommy, and the vibrations of firework explosions above him.

he's fiddling with a lighter (he cannot recall how he obtained it) and is lighting it and closing the cap. flicking the cap off with a simple movement of his wrist, pulling back on the gear, watching the flame rise from the canister, and then flipping the cap back over and punishing the flame. he's waiting for someone--no, he's waiting for the panic of where their leader is.

"wilbur," a voice he cannot place calls to him, "please."

wilbur turns his head, eyes half-lidded and full of anger. and they open and fill with joy, with adrenaline, and he tosses the lighter into his pocket. "you're here! what a surprise." he opens his arms wide, expecting some form of a pity-hug.

phil stands his ground. "wilbur, you can't do this."

wilbur laughs at the statement and throws his hands out in front of him. "then arrest me, phil. go ahead! take me away, withhold my power!" and he taunts phil, waving his hands in front of himself and stepping closer to phil. "but i know that you can't. there is no stopping me now."

phil takes a deep breath and pushes away wilbur's hands, getting close enough to just be out of attacking range. phil shoots eyes filled with heavy worry towards wilbur, and then towards the large button mounted in the wall. "why do this to the land you just won?"

wilbur follows phil's gaze eagerly, stepping in front of the button to be in his line of sight. "well, why not? what's the point, phil?"

"you won," phil tugs at the band across his chest, holding a sword gifted to him in case things go wrong. "so why… why destroy your victory?"

"because it isn't my victory, phil," wilbur steps around the room, hugging the walls as he walks around. he's trying to circle around phil like a shark who had just sensed blood in the water. he drags his nimble fingers along the stone, rocks pricking and tugging at the callused tips. "it's theirs. i didn't win, phil. i did not get my victory. yes, we may have won and defeated schlatt, but it isn't what i want."

"then what do you want, wilbur?" phil moves his head and eyes to watch wilbur circle the room, ending up at the button again. he takes a step forward. "do you want to be president? you can have that, now. you may have two unhappy souls, but the rest will all obey you. isn't that why you ran in the first place, to have power?"

"oh, i didn't want power." wilbur steps closer to phil. "it was to appease the need for democracy! i would have been president had it not been for schlatt's quick thinking. my loss was just adding fuel to my fire. i wanted the land for my own good, to have the ownership of the land i founded with my friends." and it's something that strikes wilbur, to make him fall into a tangent. 

"oh, friends. i use the term very loosely, phil, as i don't have any! they all wanted to side with the team who was strongest. why do you think techno stayed alongside me? he was the power that kept tommy, toby, niki, alex--all of the people above me together! and now that their leader is gone, missing somewhere they cannot fathom, the glue is broken. why wouldn't dream side with techno? the man is loaded! 

"it was never about friendships, phil," wilbur continues, stepping closer to phil. he places heavy hands on phil's shoulders, watching the man flinch under the touch. "it was all about power. the people above us are power-hungry fools who never wanted to tango with me." he applies heavy pressure to phil's shoulders. "so did i ever win?"

phil slips away from wilbur's grip and unsheathes his sword. it gets wilbur to back off and throw his hands up. the threat alone scares wilbur away from phil, closer to the button, as some sort of warning. "i believe you have given me my answer, phil," wilbur puffs out his chest in pure confidence.

wilbur turns his back to phil, eyes heavily focused on the button. and he runs his fingers along the edge of the wood. a wide smile grows on his face, swelling in size as he begins to apply pressure to his hand. 

and it clicks.

and the sound of ticking goes off.

phil stares at wilbur's back in awe, unable to stop him. he's planted to the ground, and he can only watch with his eyes as wilbur backs away from the button and turns to look at phil.

"my unfinished symphony, phil! my unfinished symphony of l'manburg forever unfinished! it was never meant to be, phil," wilbur throws his arms out in exasperation, stretching to be somewhat parallel to the wall. he steps closer to phil, feeling the ground shake beneath his foot. "it was never meant to be."

the sound of something lighting goes off, and phil's eyes widen as he turns his gaze to the wall keeping the button afloat. and he watches as the wall breaks open, sharp rocks shooting from the explosion. 

and then, the chain of explosions go off. 

it expands from the bunker room and runs down the land, going off and throwing people flying to the ground. the screams of fear and confusion emit from the land above, everyone confused about how this happened. phil is speechless, watching as wilbur stumbles and hits his back off the wall, head following along and hitting the stone wall. phil moves to the corner of the room, pressing his back flush against the stone and waiting for the chaos to end, but it seems never-ending.

wilbur begins to crawl over to phil, blood seeping from his head. he had somehow cracked his head open on the wall, or had shrapnel crack him somewhere in the process of the explosions. "this-" wilbur coughs out, spitting blood onto the cold floor, "this is my perfect victory, phil. that's right… wilbur finally wins. the perfect symphony is complete.."

wilbur grabs a hold of phil's arm and pulls himself close to phil, using his other hand to place it on phil's shoulder and stabilize himself. he wobbly gets up to his knees, the blood rushing down the sides of his face and beginning to stain his jacket. "kill me, phil." 

phil grabs one of wilbur's arms and shakes his head. "no, come on, we have to leave."

phil stands up, legs shaking and his grip on wilbur starting to get warm. his palms are sweating. he's so nervous. he's so scared and worried. he pulls on wilbur's arm with his hand, and uses his other to place a stabilizing hand under wilbur's back. wilbur begrudgingly clings to phil, letting himself get hoisted up and grumbling all the while.

wilbur puts his hands on phil's shoulders and gets close to his face. there's blood that won't stop pouring from his head, and the stream that falls from his chin onto his clothes begins to continue down his shirt and arms. there's so much lost, and the cloth can no longer hold what it needs to.

"kill me, phil!" wilbur's eyes are filled with plea, and his smile only grows. "kill me! let me die alongside my beautiful score! my symphony is complete, let the musician die with it!" he wipes the blood off his face, then touches phil's face with his bloodied hand. "it's what has to to be done, phil!"

phil's face turns as he feels wilbur's blood coat his skin, and he shakes his head. "no. you're my son, wilbur. i can't kill my son."

"give me the blade, phil," wilbur reaches his hand to the hilt of the sword. "let me finish it myself."

phil drops wilbur to the ground, watching him crumple on himself and hug himself. he spits on the ground, staring at the puddle of blood beneath him. "it's too late, phil! you can't save me now." he lifts his head and with hazy eyes stares at phil. "i bow my head to you, phil. kill me."

phil unsheathes his blade, placing the blade on wilbur's shoulder. his hand shakes, and the grip feels loose. the hilt of the blade is loose in his hands, as if it will fall out of his grasp. he listens to wilbur beg for phil to kill him, and phil looks away.

phil lifts his arm, and places his other hand on the hilt of the blade. and he readies himself.

he looks at wilbur one last time, and sees wilbur's head facing at the ground. he is bowing to phil. and it shoots an arrow through his heart.

phil's eyes squeeze shut.

the sword falls down, and wilbur falls limp on the ground.


End file.
